Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to gaming mechanics particularly to systems and methods for audience adjusted gaming mechanics.
Related Art
With the availability of live video recording and streaming over the internet, a large market for video game recordings and streams has developed. Some video games have developed in a similar fashion as sports where the players are able to earn a living by playing video games competitively. Competitive video gaming is sometimes being referred to as electronic sports or e-sports. Other avenues of professional video gaming also include individuals providing video replays and/or streams of tutorials, reviews, commentary, competition breakdowns, video game play through, general playing, and/or the like. Many garners (people who play video games) are able to earn money through ad revenue generated from streaming video channels that the gamer has created. Popular websites for creating channels include Youtube® and Twitch®. These garners usually get paid based on a combination of number of subscribers and views. In some cases, these garners also are able to earn additional funds through donations, sponsorships, making live appearances, and/or the like. Generally, the more views a gamer is getting on their channel the more revenue the gamer can generate through ads, sponsorships, and/or the like.
Currently technology in the game streaming area is under developed. Beyond adding chat and message abilities, video games are streamed on the audience's monitor and/or television for viewing. Interactive elements have not been widely introduced. Adding in features to increase audience engagement may increase viewership, benefiting the gaming industry as a whole. Thus a system and method for adjusting video game mechanics to pander to its audience would be beneficial.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.